


Libraries and Lollipops

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: Eddie and Richie are co-workers at their college's library. Eddie finds Richie's lollipop habit very distracting.





	Libraries and Lollipops

Eddie clenched his jaw, trying and failing to ignore the boy to his right and focus on the equations in front of him. Eddie’s eyes rolled upward as a wet, popping sound came from beside him, his head tilting toward the ceiling as his fist clenched around the pencil in his hand. “Somethin’ wrong, cutie?” the source of Eddie’s vexation asked.

“Why are you always eating lollipops?” Eddie demanded, his voice hushed but still somehow loud in the nearly silent library as he turned to face his coworker. He was aware how absurd the question sounded, but he’d been working the evening shift at the library circulation desk with Richie for three weeks now, and his lollipop habit was really starting to drive Eddie up the wall. Richie’s lips, full and stained blue near the inside, pulled up into a smirk.

“Am I distracting you?” he said, amusement and innuendo laced through his words. Eddie’s cheeks burned.

“I just don’t see why you have to eat them so _loudly_ ,” Eddie said.

“I like to put on a show,” Richie winked. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“You work in a _library_ ,” Eddie replied. “Seriously, can you do anything quietly? How does someone who never shuts the fuck up get a job in a library?”

“Good looks and effortless charm.” Eddie hated that he couldn’t argue with that; Richie really was charming, frustratingly so, and devastatingly hot, with bright blue eyes framed by thick, dark lashes and a jaw line that could make an Exacto knife look dull. And his _lips_ – well, they were part of the reason his inclination for lollipops agitated Eddie so much.

“Your teeth are gonna rot from all that candy,” Eddie said.

“Better than my lungs,” Richie shrugged. Then, when Eddie’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, he explained, “I eat so many lollipops because I just quit cigarettes.”

“Oh,” Eddie said, suddenly embarrassed he’d come across so judgmentally. “That’s great, congratulations.”

“Thanks, darlin’,” Richie smiled with a Southern drawl.

“So the lollipops actually help?”

“Not so much with the nicotine part, but I like having things in my mouth.” The dark smirk that he shot Eddie was much less joking than normal, and it made Eddie’s pants threaten to become tighter.

“Is that why all of your pens look like dog toys?” he asked, nodding toward the pen on Richie’s side of the desk that was covered in bite marks. Richie grinned in a way that made Eddie wonder if he should be embarrassed that he picked up on that habit of Richie’s as well; was it small enough of a detail that he shouldn’t have noticed?

“Oral fixation, what can I say?”

“Freud was a dumbass,” Eddie scoffed.

“So you don’t wanna fuck your mom?” Richie asked. “Because if you don’t I will.”

“Oh my god, that’s fucking disgusting,” Eddie said, shaking his head and turning back to his notes. Richie, ignoring this obvious social cue, rolled his chair over to Eddie, knocking into him and peering over his shoulder.

“Whatcha doing?” Richie asked, the lollipop dangling from his mouth and garbling his words. He was so close that Eddie could smell the sickly sweet blue raspberry scent of the candy, could practically feel his wild black curls brushing against his cheek.

“I’m _trying_ to do my Engineering homework,” Eddie said pointedly, shoving Richie (lightly) away from him.

“Ooh, he’s smart,” Richie grinned. Eddie rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing. “What kind of engineering?”

“Mechanical,” Eddie answered, surprised that Richie bothered to ask.

“You gonna be a mechanic?”

“That’s the plan.”

Richie smirked again. “Sexy.” Eddie rolled his eyes again, turning back to his notes. His pulse spiked as Richie leaned in and whispered in his ear, “So do you like bending over things?”

Eddie whipped his head toward Richie, blushing all the way down his chest. He knew he should’ve been mad, should’ve yelled at Richie, told him off. But his lips just hung open, eyes wide, because _holy fucking shit_ Richie’s face was close to his and he was so fucking hot and the fact that he was maybe genuinely thinking about Eddie bending over didn’t bother Eddie as much as it should have, in fact it didn’t bother him at all. He _liked_ the idea that Richie was picturing him like that. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Richie putting him in that position before; Richie had started flirting with Eddie the moment they began their first shift together, and though up until just then Eddie had hidden it, he really liked the flirting – he really liked _Richie_. He liked his hands and his big, clunky glasses and his voice, he even liked his dumb jokes. He liked his eyes, and he really liked the way he could see Richie sneaking glances at him as Eddie himself snuck glances at Richie. The sexual tension between them had been growing steadily over the past few weeks, and it was now constricting around Eddie to the point where it was almost unbearable.

“Um,” a new voice said, making the two boys, who’d been sitting a little too close together given that they were in public (and _way_ too close together given that they were at work), jump apart. A student, probably some poor, confused freshman, asked, “Can one of you help me find a book, please?” Richie eagerly jumped up to help her, and Eddie took the opportunity to catch his breath.

Richie returned about five minutes before their shift ended. For a minute they sat in unbearable silence, Eddie making absolutely no progress on his homework. But after a minute Richie spoke up, spinning in his chair to face Eddie, and asked, “Are you doing anything after this?”

Eddie looked up, his breath catching in his throat. Richie’s leg was bouncing up and down as he tossed a clementine from one hand to the other. Their shift ended at 9:00 pm, and Eddie hadn’t finished his engineering notes yet, but he had finished all of his work that was due the next day…

“No, why?”

“There are study rooms in the basement,” Richie said, his eyes darkening. “They’re soundproof, and I’ve got the keys.”

Eddie scoffed and, after checking to make sure no one was around to hear it, asked, “I can’t tell if you’re trying to fuck me or murder me.” Richie’s face scrunched up in surprised laughter, earning him a few confused and annoyed glances.

“We don’t have to if you think it’s creepy,” he said, and though there was a smile on his face, Eddie could tell this was Richie giving him an easy out if he wanted it.

“I mean,” Eddie said, his heart racing, “I guess if I’m working here I should know where all the rooms in the building are.” Richie’s eyes darkened at that, his amused grin transforming into one of surprise and then to a satisfied smirk.

“How professional.”

The two girls who had the next shift arrived then, pardoning Richie and Eddie of their duty. Eddie tried to look casual as he followed Richie to the stairwell, but it was incredibly difficult to keep the giddy smile off his face. The cavernous walls magnified the sounds of their breathing, the only thing to be heard other than their footsteps. Eddie wondered if Richie could hear how hard his heart was beating. “Right this way,” Richie grinned over his shoulder, taking Eddie’s hand and leading him down a surprisingly not-too-creepy hallway. Eddie marveled at the way Richie’s hand engulfed his, loved the way his long fingers laced through his own. They stopped in front of a windowless door, and Richie fished around in his pocket, finally drawing out a set of keys with a triumphant smile. He pushed the door open, gently tugging Eddie inside with him. He looked around as Richie locked the door. There was a white table in the middle of the room, surrounded by rolling chairs, and an old school wooden teacher’s desk at the front of the room. “You’re cool with this, right?” Richie checked.

Eddie turned to him, a smirk on his face. He walked over to Richie, crowding him against the door. He batted his eyes up at him, running his hand up his chest as he said, “I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you.” The look Richie shot down at him made his skin burn with need. “You drive me fucking crazy,” he continued, “with your eyes and your fingers and those _fucking_ lollipops-”

With that Richie’s lips came crashing into his own, and he felt his hands on his waist, big and strong and pulling him closer. Eddie’s hands wound into Richie’s curls, and he sighed into the kiss at how soft they were. He ran his tongue over the crease of Richie’s lips, which tasted strongly of blue raspberry. Richie’s hands slid down to Eddie’s ass, and before he knew it Richie was hoisting him into the air, kissing him hungrily as he sat him on the desk. Eddie opened his legs, letting Richie slot himself between them. Richie’s lips moved down to Eddie’s neck. Eddie threw his head back, giving Richie better access as he kissed and bit at the smooth, warm, sensitive skin there. He licked a stripe up the side of Eddie’s neck, making the latter let out a desperate whine, clinging to Richie’s shirt. “This room is really soundproof?” Eddie asked, looking to the door warily.

“Hundred percent,” Richie smirked. He moved his lips to Eddie’s ear and asked in a low voice, “Why? Are you gonna be loud for me?” He ran his hands up Eddie’s thighs, squeezing his ass as he sucked a bruise into his neck, making Eddie moan again. “Are you afraid someone’s gonna hear you moaning like a whore for me?” Eddie moaned loudly at that, gripping Richie’s hair with one hand and his shirt with the other.  “Afraid someone’s gonna walk by and hear you getting fucked? Do you wanna get fucked, baby?” Eddie nodded desperately.

“Please,” he gasped, trying to pull Richie closer.

“Maybe we should leave the door open so everyone can hear you scream my name,” he smirked into Eddie’s heated skin. Eddie’s hips bucked up at that, his cock now fully hard in his pants. “Aw, do you like that, baby?” Richie cooed, kissing Eddie’s jaw sweetly. He pulled back then, caressing Eddie’s face and looking into his eyes. “Do you like the idea of people hearing me fuck you til you scream?” Eddie nodded silently, his lips in a desperate pout, cheeks blazing. Richie kissed him again, humming thoughtfully into his lips. “Maybe some other time. Tonight I want you all to myself.” Eddie whimpered at that, tugging at Richie’s shirt.

“Off,” he said, and Richie let him remove it. Eddie ran his hands down Richie’s torso, admiring the view. Richie’s fingers teased at the hem of Eddie’s shirt, and Eddie lifted his arms so he could take it off. Richie’s eyes, pupils blown wide, travelled across Eddie’s chest and stomach before meeting Eddie’s gaze again. He kissed Eddie deeply, laying him down on the desk and draping himself over him, pressing their bare chests together. His hands caressed Eddie’s cheeks and ran over his sides, their lips moving together smoothly. Eddie got lost in the feeling of Richie’s lips on his, of his tongue running over his own. Richie grabbed Eddie by the knees, pulling him so that his thighs hung off the table and his legs wrapped around Richie’s waist. Richie rolled his hips into Eddie’s, both of them moaning into their kiss.

Richie moved his lips to Eddie’s neck again, kissing down his throat, collar bones, chest. Eddie’s breath hitched, his fingers sliding through Richie’s curls. Eddie’s eyes widened as Richie dropped to his knees, pulling Eddie to his feet. Richie looked up at him over the rim of his glasses as he kissed the sharp peaks of Eddie’s hipbones, his fingers deftly undoing Eddie’s button and zipper. Eddie kicked his shoes off and helped Richie get his pants off, gripping the desk behind him for support as Richie began mouthing at the prominent outline of his hard cock in his boxer briefs. Eddie gasped as Richie pulled at the waistband with his teeth, tugging them down Eddie’s thighs before using his hands to get them all the way off. Eddie let out a small giggle, making Richie raise one eyebrow up at him.

“I can’t believe you actually managed to pull them down with your teeth,” he explained. A dark smirk graced Richie’s face, and the sight made Eddie’s cock bob up toward his stomach.

“I’m good with my mouth.” To prove his point, Richie took one of Eddie’s balls in his mouth, sucking at it gently, making Eddie gasp again. Eddie felt a bit vulnerable, being entirely exposed and on display, but Richie ran his hands reverently over Eddie’s thighs as he licked up Eddie’s shaft, which steadied his heartbeat. His curls between Eddie’s fingers also helped ground him, and he soon found himself unable to care about the fact that Richie still had his pants on, unable to concentrate one anything but the way Richie’s lips were wrapped around his cock. Eddie moaned lowly, his hips bucking forward as Richie swirled his tongue teasingly around the swollen head of Eddie’s throbbing cock. Richie bobbed his head further and further down Eddie’s cock, pulling off right as Eddie was sure he was going to take the whole length down his throat.

Eddie whined at both the loss of contact and the sight of Richie’s swollen, slick lips. Richie stood then, once again towering above Eddie. Eddie instinctively rested back on his elbows, Richie’s gaze heavy and hot on his skin. But Richie stepped back then, stripping himself of the rest of his clothes. Eddie’s mouth fell open as his eyes traced down the V of Richie’s hips to the impressive cock standing erect between his legs. Richie stroked himself lazily, which made Eddie practically salivate. “See something you like?” Richie teased, gloating clear in his voice. Eddie met his eyes then, dark blue and full of the same want Eddie felt buzzing beneath his skin.

“God, I want you to fuck me so bad,” he said, his cock dripping precome over itself. Richie’s smile slipped at that, his jaw clenching. He hoisted Eddie up again, dropping him not-so-gently onto the desk again before kissing him hard, his hands tracing all over his body. Eddie loved how rough he was being, loved how he didn’t hold back. He wanted more and more and more of him, wanted Richie all over him, _inside_ of him. He whined again when Richie pulled back to rummage through his bag. He returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. “You bring that to work?” Eddie couldn’t help but ask, an amused grin on his face.

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you in this library since the first time I saw you,” Richie said. “Can’t blame a guy for being optimistic.”

“Kinky,” Eddie teased. Richie quirked his eyebrow again, making Eddie melt back into the desk as Richie leaned over him again.

“So does that mean you don’t want me to bend you over this desk and fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight?” he said, his voice low and husky in Eddie’s ear, making him shiver.

“Please,” Eddie whimpered, spreading his legs. “Want that so bad.”

Richie lifted his head just far enough to look into Eddie’s eyes, their noses brushing. “That’s what I thought,” he said, kissing Eddie briefly, leaving him chasing more. Richie stood up, placing a firm hand on Eddie’s chest when he tried to sit up with him. Eddie stared up at him with wide eyes; he didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. It must have shown, because Richie was smirking as he uncapped the lube, taking his time running his hand down Eddie’s chest and stomach before coating his fingers. He met Eddie’s gaze as he brought his fingers between Eddie’s legs, and Eddie spread them wider to encourage him to continue. Richie leaned down and kissed him again as he traced the pad of his finger around the tight ring of muscle, taking Eddie’s lower lip between his teeth as he slid his finger inside of him. Eddie moaned into the kiss, his fingers gripping Richie’s shoulders as he adjusted to the sensation. He threw his head back as Richie began slowly pumping his finger in and out, pushing further and further inside of him. Richie loomed over him, kissing his jaw and his neck as he crooked his finger inside Eddie. “How’re you doing, baby?” Richie murmured into Eddie’s neck, the pet name going straight to his aching, untouched cock. “Tell me how it feels.”

“So good,” Eddie moaned, his hands roaming over Richie’s shoulders and arms and chest. “Fuck,” he whimpered, his arching as Richie’s finger brushed lightly against his prostate.

“You like feeling my fingers inside of you?” Eddie nodded, humming in assent. “You look so fucking good like this, all laid out for me.” Richie pressed gentle kisses across Eddie’s flushed chest as he worked his finger in and out. “Do you think you can take another yet, baby? Or do you need some more time?”

“More, please,” Eddie managed to say, his voice breathy and strained. He felt Richie grin against his skin before gently working a second finger inside of him. Eddie gasped out a high pitched moan, loving the way Richie’s fingers stretched him out. He rolled his hips as Richie scissored his fingers apart, opening Eddie up. As Richie picked up the pace, Eddie’s soft, breathy moans became constant, his cock leaking and aching to be touched. But he resisted the urge to touch himself, knowing that if he did he’d come before Richie could get a third finger inside of him.  

“God, you’ve got me so fucking hard, baby,” Richie praised him, pressing kisses all across his shoulders and collarbone and chest and throat. “Can’t wait to get my cock inside your tight little hole, gonna fuck you nice and deep.”

“Please,” Eddie nearly sobbed as Richie shoved a third finger inside of him without warning, making his cock twitch desperately.

“I’m surprised you haven’t touched yourself yet,” Richie smirked. “You’re making a mess all over yourself.” It was true; Eddie could feel his precome collecting on his stomach, could feel how swollen the tip of his cock was.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Eddie explained, his face warm. He reached for Richie to pull him down so he could hide his face in his shoulder, but Richie stood up then, out of Eddie’s reach. Eddie’s hands, now without anything to hold onto, fell to the desk on either side of his head, leaving him completely exposed under Richie’s gaze.

“No?” Richie asked, his eyebrow quirking up. “When do you wanna come, then?” Eddie bit his lips, staring up into Richie’s dilated blue eyes.

“While you fuck me,” he answered. “Wanna come on your cock. Want you to bend me over.”

Wasting no time, Richie slid his fingers out of Eddie and grabbed his waist, pulling him up against him into a bruising kiss. Eddie happily wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss with fervor. Their teeth knocked together, but Eddie didn’t care. His knees almost gave out when He felt Richie’s cock against his own, but Richie kept him up. He then spun him around, and before Eddie knew what was happening his face was being shoved into the desk. He moaned lewdly at Richie’s rough manhandling of him, his cock throbbing where it was pressed between his stomach and the desk. Eddie felt Richie’s hands on his ass, then his cock rubbing up against him. “You want me to fuck you?” Richie growled, taking one hand off Eddie’s ass to grip his cock and spank Eddie with it.

“Fuck, yes, please,” Eddie moaned, rocking his hips back. Richie pulled his cock away, chuckling.

“Wow, you’re fucking desperate for it,” he said, the condescension in his voice only turning Eddie on more. Eddie hid his face in his arm in an attempt to muffle his frustrated whines. “Aw, don’t hide, baby, I like seeing how bad you want me,” Richie cooed, running a soothing hand over Eddie’s back. He ran it all the way down, ghosting the tips of his fingers over Eddie’s rim before pulling them away to open the condom wrapper. Eddie whined again, nearly shaking with anticipation. It was the start of the semester, so Eddie hadn’t hooked up with anyone yet, and he certainly hadn’t gotten fucked in his small, conservative town over the summer, so Richie was the first guy to fuck him in almost five months. He was also big – like, _really_ big – and while Eddie was a little nervous, he was far more excited.

His heart leapt in his chest as he felt Richie’s lubed up cock press up against him. “You ready?” Richie asked, rubbing the head of his cock against Eddie’s hole.

“Yes,” Eddie said, his voice desperate and broken as he turned his head to the side to let Richie hear him.

Eddie didn’t realize how tightly his muscles were clenched until Richie ran his hands soothingly over his back and arms and said softly, “Relax, baby. I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” Eddie relaxed at that, taking a few steadying breaths.

Richie slowly started pushing in then, and Eddie surprised himself with how loudly he moaned. The stretch burned, but only for a moment, the pain quickly and easily melting into pleasure. Eddie dropped his forehead against the cool wood of the desk, his hands splayed out in front of him as Richie just kept pushing in, filling him more and more, pushing still further, deeper. By the time he bottomed out Eddie knew he’d never had a cock that deep inside of him before. “How are you feeling?” Richie checked, his hips still as Eddie adjusted. Eddie just moaned wordlessly, unaccustomed to being so full. He felt amazing, and Richie hadn’t even moved yet. Eddie moaned when Richie leaned over to press kisses to his shoulders, the slight movement driving him crazy. “Tell me when you’re ready, baby.”

“I’m ready,” Eddie assured him. “Please, fuck me, please. Want it hard,” he begged. Richie stood up then, his hands gripping Eddie’s hips.

“You’re sure?”

“Please,” Eddie nodded. And with that, Richie began slowly pulling out until only the head of his cock was still nestled inside of Eddie. Eddie held his breath as Richie stayed there, nearly screaming when he snapped his hips forward, thrusting hard and deep and fast into Eddie. “Yes!” Eddie cried as Richie continued to fuck him that way, deep and hard, pulling out just push all the way back in, making Eddie feel every inch. “God, it’s so deep, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, his skin tingling with pleasure.

“You like it, baby?” Richie grunted. “Does it feel nice?”

“It’s so _big_ ,” Eddie nearly sobbed, weakly rocking his hips back onto Richie’s cock. “Feels so fucking good.”

“Yeah, you like the way I stretch you out, don’t you? You like feeling my cock pound into your tight little hole?” Richie picked up the pace then, his cock thrusting in and out of Eddie even faster. Eddie just moaned loudly in response, words failing him as Richie fucked him, hard, so hard. Richie’s fingers were digging painfully into his hips, his hipbones knocking repeatedly into the edge of the desk with every thrust, and the thought of the bruises that would be left on his body had heat pooling in Eddie’s lower abdomen. Eddie really hoped Richie was right about the soundproofing, because his moans were getting louder and louder, slurred litanies of yeses and Richie’s name, senseless pleas that fell from his lips like water as Richie’s cock filled him up, brushing against every sensitive spot inside of him. Richie brought his hand down on Eddie’s ass, spanking him hard. The sound rang out through the room, followed by a filthy moan from Eddie’s lips. “God, you sound so pretty, baby,” Richie panted, pulling Eddie’s hips against him. Eddie tried to lift himself up onto his elbows, but Richie pressed him back into the desk with one hand before pulling his hips against his own again. Eddie submitted, happily letting his shaking muscles go limp while Richie fucked him, spanked him, the sound of skin against skin ringing through the room along with both of their moans. “You take me cock so good, look like a fuckin’ angel.” Eddie mewled at the praise, his entire body sparking with pleasure. He was close, so close, but the lack of attention to his cock prevented him from coming, keeping him right on the edge. It felt deliriously good, almost painfully so.

And then suddenly Richie stopped, slowly pulling out. “Wh-what?” Eddie asked, his mind fuzzy and cock protesting the loss. But then Richie gently turned Eddie around so he was on his back again. Eddie happily settled into the angle, grateful that he could see Richie’s face.

“Wanna see your face when you come,” Richie said, spreading Eddie’s legs open and thrusting into him again. Eddie threw his head back as Richie took up his relentless pace again. “Can hear you better this way, too,” he added, his fingers digging into Eddie’s thighs. Eddie fingers scrambled for purchase, finally landing back above his head on the desk. He wrapped his legs around Richie, making the latter moan as he fucked him. Richie pinned Eddie’s wrists to the desk with one hand and began stroking his cock with the other, grinding his hips into Eddie’s, burying his cock even deeper inside of him. His hair hung in his face, his dark curls damp with sweat. His eyes were dark and hungry behind his glasses, which slipped down his nose precariously. He licked his lips as he stared Eddie down, making Eddie moan. “Come for me, baby,” Richie said. “Come on my fucking cock.” And with that Eddie was sent over the edge, seeing stars and he came all over Richie’s hand, his climax washing over him and making him tremble. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Richie groaned, moving his hands back to Eddie’s hips as his thrusts became sloppy. He buried his face in Eddie’s neck as he came, his hips stilled inside of him. He panted and moaned in Eddie’s ear as he came into the condom, his cock twitching inside of Eddie’s sensitive hole.

Eddie wrapped his arms loosely around Richie’s shoulder, stroking his fingers through his hair as the both came down. Richie left a trail of wet kisses down Eddie’s neck before slowly, gently pulling out of him. He took the condom off and walked to the trashcan on shaky legs. Eddie lolled his head to the side and watched Richie slump against the door afterwards. “You wanna do this again some time?” Richie asked with a satisfied grin and hooded eyes.

“Fuck yeah,” Eddie nodded, a matching smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always for reading! hmu on my tumblr if you want lol @bi-beverie (no i will never stop the shameless plugs lmao)


End file.
